


Clouds in my coffee

by Faraona



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Random Song Challenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bonnie Tyler's "Clouds in my coffee"<br/>C.C. has left, and Fran feels strangely alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.

 

This was going to enter history as one of the rare days Fran Fine ever was really sad – already at breakfast. She'd got up as usual, had already been in the bathroom for an hour, trying to relax, but today all this had failed. She was feeling miserable. As soon as Maxwell had left for the office and the kids had gone to school, she dropped her mask, silently sitting in the dining room, stirring her coffee. CC had not been here for breakfast, but that was not what was bothering her, CC wasn't always here that early. It was the reason why she wasn't there today. Therapy. Apparently, at least that was all they knew, CC had collapsed, nervous breakdown, and since the doctors had seen urgent need, she'd been brought to a clinic the very same day after her basic recovery.  
How could such a strong woman become that weak at a sudden?  
If she ever was as strong as she pretended, Fran thought. No, probably she wasn't. Nobody could be happy with that life, and then all the comments from Niles- and herself, as she had to add, sighing, had probably only made it worse.

But still, why was she missing her so? They'd never been friends or even buddies, and Fran had never expected she could actually _miss_ CC Babcock -after just one and a half day. And yet here she was, staring into her coffee as if it had the answer, sighing and hardly eating.

"If I didn't know better," Fran thought, "I'd say I'm lovesick."


End file.
